custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Ulvado
Ulvado was the Protector of Water and father of Kivoda, responsible for guarding the Region of Water until his death five years ago. He was then revived as the Skull Snatcher, who served as a pawn in the grand scheme of the Skull Grinder and Skull Basher. History Early Life Birthed over the course of recent decades, Ulvado was born in a coastal township in the northern Water Region of Okoto, to a family boasting a proud legacy under the Protector of Water lineage. With each generation of his ancestors claiming the Protector title, he was trained from an early age to one day succeed his father. Protector of Water Inheriting the mantle of Protector of Water once he came of age, Ulvado fathered a son named Kivoda and ensured that peace was maintained across his region. Learning to recite the ancient Prophecy of Heroes as dictated by his fellow Protectors, Ulvado took charge of his Region and set about patrolling the various settlements under his protection, occasionally journeying to other Regions and encountering the other Protectors. During this time, Ulvado proved especially close to Izotor, the Protector of Ice, who named Ulvado the godfather of his daughter, Saskii. Over the course of his long career, Ulvado also came to settle a number of disputes from tourists and treasure hunters coming into conflict with maritime laws. On one such occasion, Ulvado inspected the vessel of Ahkmou, a wealthy trader from the region of Stone who had struck shallow rocks not indicated on his map. Caving to the demands of this trader, Ulvado instructed a team of craftsmen to repair the vessel and replace the engine before sending him on his way, unaware that Ahkmou had scavenged several Elemental Crystals from the Owaki Island Coral Reserve. Five years ago, Ulvado would ultimately meet his end whilst battling the Skull Grinder atop a cliff face in the Region of Water, having spotted the Skull Raider emerging from a collapsed tunnel nearby. After a short battle, the Protector of Water was impaled on the Skull Grinder's Hook Blade, dealing him a fatal injury. While his adversary continued to muse over his victory, however, Ulvado was able to deposit his Protector Mask of Water, Turbines and Elemental Torpedo Blaster over the cliff edge to be reclaimed by his son, Kivoda. Skull Snatcher Succumbing to his injuries, Ulvado was eventually reanimated by the Skull Basher's necromancy and fitted with a Bull Skull Mask, which bound him to fulfill the Skull Raider's bidding. Tasked with attacking various trade vessels and stealing illegally-scavenged Elemental Crystals, Ulvado came to be known as the enigmatic Skull Snatcher for several months. Acquiring a Trident and retrieving a dozen Elemental Water Crystals for Kulta to revive a Skull Army, Ulvado came to be identified by his unusual bio-luminescent glow, which was deemed to be a result of the corrupted Elemental Energy within him. After four months of preparation, the Skull Grinder and Skull Basher launched a simultaneous attack on several key locations around Okoto, tasking Ulvado with making an attempt on the Golden Mask of Water and destroying it, an act that would throw the Prophecy of Heroes into disarray. Making his way to the Sanctuary of Akida, Ulvado was confronted by Kivoda and the Creature of Water. Forced to energize himself with an Elemental Crystal, Ulvado engaged the pair in battle, eventually managing to wound Akida with his Trident and pinning his son in place. After Kivoda had come to terms with his fate, however, the Protector of Water provided an opportunity for Akida to attack Ulvado, dragging him down into the shallows and severely wounding him. Legacy Vizuna and Izotor would later come to pay their respects to Ulvado, lamenting that he did not deserve such a twisted fate, having always upheld the values of the Protectors in his lifetime. Abilities and Traits Mask and Tools Ulvado once wore the Protector Mask of Water, forged by Ekimu long ago and passed down through the generations. This Mask of Power allowed the user to manipulate and control Water, and can also change landscapes to the user's desire. Ulvado also notably wielded an Elemental Torpedo Blaster capable of channeling his elemental powers and was equipped with two Aquatic Turbines, which allowed him to cut through water at high speed. Following his death at the hands of the Skull Grinder, Ulvado was equipped with a Bull Skull Mask and an Elemental Trident. Appearances *''Riptide'' - First Appearance Category:Protectors Category:Skull Creatures Category:Generation 2 Category:Okoto Category:Okotan